First Love Never Dies
by Foxy527
Summary: Steve's past collides with his present as the Five-0 team is forced to enlist the help of an expert profiler; Steve and Olivia will finally have to deal with their issues and work together to save the lives of innocent victims. Will they also find love again?
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY! This one just came to me tonight as I was reading some of my other stories…..Have no idea where it came from, but here we go.  
From all of you who are so great at giving me ideas, tell me where you'd like this story to go. I am going to use you as my muses! ****?** **  
No copyright infringement intended. All characters belong to CBS and the Hawaii Five-0 writers…so just enjoy and give me reviews/ideas. THANKS!**

H50************************H50****************************H50

They were at a standstill in the case and it was tearing Steve up inside. Four girls had gone missing in the last ten days and they had no leads. Every tip they had investigated turned into a dead end and they had just reached the end of the list of anyone to talk to for information.

It didn't make any sense. No one had ever gone so completely off the grid that Five-0 and all their resources were unable to find them in this amount of time. They had unlimited resources at their fingertips but nothing and no one had produced any credible leads.

It was unacceptable.

Steve could feel the tension in his team as everyone stood around the smart table looking at a picture of the man who'd been their last chance.

He'd been found dead…..an apparent suicide which they all knew was a façade, but there was no evidence to lead them to the real killer.

"So what now?" Danny asked. "I mean, we have no where else to look…..No one else to talk to…..and these girls are still missing!"

"We have to be missing something," Lou commented in frustration. He was still thinking about the abduction of his daughter a couple of years prior and feeling the pain of not knowing what to do next.

"We need a profiler," Steve said after being noticeably quite for several minutes.

Tani shook her head, "We already tried that…..I mean, Dr. Brown tried and even _she_ couldn't get us anywhere."

Steve was shaking his head, "She's one of the best…I agree…but I know someone better."

Every eye turned towards him but he offered no explanation before turning around and walking into his office where he closed the door.

Lou, Tani, Junior, and Jerry turned towards Danny who put up his hands as if in "surrender".

"Don't look at me. I have no idea what's going on."

Several minutes passed before curiosity got the best of him and Danny decided to walk into Steve's office. He was the only one brave enough to do so since they all knew a "closed door" was equal to an **Enter at Your Own Risk** sign posted on the door.

Entering the office, he found Steve on a video chat with someone.

"Wow, must be awfully difficult for you to call _me_ for help, _Commander._ "

The sarcasm in her voice was evident causing Danny's curiosity to grow even stronger.

"Let it go, Livie. Okay? Just cut the crap. Will you help us or not?" Steve spat.

"Charming as ever I see," she said before sighing. "You're even falling back on the name only YOU called me."

They were both silent before she spoke again, "Okay fine. _Yes_ …..I will _help_ you. But understand that I'm doing this for the **girls**. Not for _you_."

"Whatever," He said before thinking better of it. "Sorry…What I meant to say was _thank you_. I mean that, Livie. How soon can you get here?"

By now, Danny could see her face although he was still far enough away that she didn't know anyone else was near Steve.

Long brown hair fell in soft curls around her face. Her eyes appeared to be a piercing green color…..as bright of a green as Steve's were blue. She offered Steve a small smile but there was no mistaking the pain he saw in her eyes which made him wonder how she and Steve knew each other.

"I'll be on the first plane out. I'll let you know. See you soon, Sailor."

And with that she ended the call.

Even though Danny was standing behind Steve and had tried to make his entrance into the office as quiet as possible, it was obvious Steve had heard him enter.

"What do you want to know, Danny?" Steve asked without turning around.

Danny put his hands into his pockets and walked around so he was facing Steve. Then he shrugged. "What do you _want_ to tell me?" Then he pointed towards Steve's laptop. " _Livie?_ You two obviously have some history. Wanna tell me about her?"

Steve turned around and put his face in his hands as they rested on his desk. Then he looked up at Danny with pain in his eyes.

"She's Joe's daughter," he said quietly.

Danny took a seat in front of Steve's desk.

"Joe? As in Joe WHITE?"

Steve shook his head, "Yes… Her name is Olivia Grace White. Named after both of her grandmothers. But I've always called her Livie."

Danny tried to tread carefully sensing there was much more to the story.

"Okay, so tell me what's going on."

Steve stood up and started to pace before walking towards the small refrigerator he kept in his office and taking out two beers: One was his favorite brew and the other was Danny's. Seeing as how it was early afternoon, Danny was understandably perplexed but he took the beer Steve offered him, opened the bottle, and waited for Steve to elaborate.

Steve took a long swig of his beer and turned to Danny.

"She was my first love."

Danny took a drink himself. "Ok….So Joe White's daughter was your first love. Not surprising, buddy, since he is your surrogate father…or uncle…or whatever you call him ."

"It's more than that, Danny." Steve's voice sounded so sad it made Danny sit up straighter.

"Want to elaborate? Or you gonna keep me hangin'?"

Steve sat down in the seat beside Danny.

"We were kids. I mean, we were both 16 years old when Dad sent me to live with Joe. Livie was living with her Mom…who is Joe's first wife, by the way….but we still saw each other from time to time. She was the only person I had to talk to back then. I mean, we'd grown up together and I felt like she was the only friend I had."

Danny stayed quiet hoping Steve would continue.

"We fell in love…..Or as much in love as anyone can at that age," Steve said although the frustration in his voice was evident. "I mean, at that point in my life, I honestly thought the sun rose and set on her. She was everything to me."

"So how did Joe feel about that?" Danny asked.

Steve shrugged. "He was okay. I mean, I think he was…because he was always okay with us spending time together even though he would grill me after every date." Steve smirked and took another drink. "Which I completely understand, by the way. If I ever have a baby girl, I will do the same."

Danny understood better than anyone. Since Gracie and Will had started dating, the amount of antacids he chewed on a daily basis had increased exponentially…..even though he loved both kids very much.

"We got pregnant, Danny." Steve's voice was low…..and resolute…..and sad.

"What happened?"

Steve sighed…..again. "She told me she was pregnant. We were both 18 and I had already enlisted with the Navy. Joe and Melissa knew about it."

Danny stayed silent.

"So, I was ready to marry her. Honest to God, I was ready to do it…and I think Joe and Melissa would've been okay with it because they loved both of us. Besides, Joe knew I would take care of her and the baby no matter what. But fate had other plans."

"What plans?"

Steve took a drink of his beer and Danny was surprised to see his eyes fill with unshed tears. "She lost the baby," he choked out. "She was eleven weeks pregnant…Almost into the second trimester which is supposed to be the 'turning point'…..and we lost our baby."

Danny scooted up on his seat to reach over to Steve. "I'm sorry, buddy."

Steve sniffed and let out a cough before rubbing one of his eyes, "It's okay. It was a long time ago…but after that, things kinda fell apart. I went into the Navy…Then got into the SEALS….and we grew apart." He shrugged again before taking his last swig of beer, "It happens. Ya know?"

Danny shook his head in agreement. "Yeah…..I _do_ know."

Steve turned back towards the laptop which no longer had Olivia's picture on the screen and seemed to space out.

"Can I ask you a question?" Danny asked.

Steve only shook his head affirmatively.

"When she miscarried…" Danny said gently….."Did you know the baby's gender?" Then he paused. "And it doesn't matter…but I only ask that because I know when Rachel was pregnant both times, we knew what we were having by the 10th or 11th week."

Steve's head dropped. Then he took a deep breath, swallowed, and looked at Danny with tear filled eyes.

"It was a girl, Danny…a baby girl who would've been 21 years old by now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a side note for those who may not know, but Steve calls her "Livie"…(Sounds like Liv—ee)**

 **Gotta tell ya. I'm in LOVE with these two. I can't wait to see where this takes me. XOXOX**

 **H50******************H50********************H50*****************

Olivia ended the call with Steve and felt her heart drop to her toes. Of all the people she'd expected to hear from that day, Steve McGarrett hadn't even been on the list. She felt her heart breaking inside of her chest. Seeing him again hurt so deeply she could barely breathe. Thank God it was late and no one else was in the office. To be on the safe side, however, she stood and closed her door for an extra measure of privacy before dissolving into tears.

She cried until there was nothing left but hiccups.

Wiping her eyes for the hundredth time, she took a deep breath, sat up straighter and got to work booking a flight to Hawaii.

 ** _18 hours later….._** _  
_  
Olivia walked off the tarmac and began making her way towards the baggage claim area. Before she reached the destination, however, she heard someone calling her name.

"Dr White? _Olivia White_?"

She turned towards the voice to find a teddy-bear looking guy with a full beard and big smile. He was also holding a sign with her name on it. She walked towards him and returned the smile.

"I'm Dr. White. And you are…?"

"I'm Jerry. Uh…. Jerry Ortega" Jerry said before extending his hand. "Commander McGarrett sent me to pick you up and bring you back to the Palace."

Olivia shook his hand warmly. "The _Palace_?"

"Yeah…..that's where the Five-0 Headquarters is located."

"Well, that was very kind of Commander McGarrett," she countered. "How do you know him?"

"Oh…I'm a special consultant for the Five-0 Task Force. I work with him."

"Ok, so _Special Consultant Ortega,_ it's very nice to meet you."

Jerry felt his chest puff up proudly before helping Olivia get her bags and beginning the trip towards Five-0 headquarters. He couldn't help but notice she seemed a bit nervous.

"Are you okay?"

She turned towards him. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Jerry shrugged. "You seem nervous, ma'am….so I was just wondering?"

"First of all, please call me _Olivia_ …and secondly," she turned to look out the window and sighed, "Yes, I'm a _little_ nervous. I haven't seen Steve for a very long time."

Jerry had no idea how Steve and Olivia knew each other, but he could tell it must've been a strong emotional connection.

"Steve's a good guy," he said. "One of the best men I know."

"That's what I hear," she said softly.

Deciding to let it go, Jerry changed to small talk until they pulled up in front of the Palace and he helped her inside.

As they made their way up the elevator, Olivia took some calming breaths trying to ease her nerves. The last thing she wanted to do was become a complete basket case upon seeing Steve McGarrett for the first time in over 20 years.

She followed Jerry through the glass doors leading to the internal offices. Olivia couldn't help but be impressed by the surroundings. Everything was pristine and state of the art. She would've expected nothing less from Steve. After all, he had graduated top of his BUDS class and although she would never admit it, she kept herself informed about his career; Some of it she heard from her dad, but mostly from the nights when she drank too much and would end up researching to see how he was doing. Since settling down in Hawaii, there was no shortage of stories about cases settled by the Five-0 Task Force headed up by none other than Commander Steven J. McGarrett.

Little did she know Steve had done the same thing with her. He stayed informed as she made her way through college and eventually became one of the FBI's most prolific profilers. Her career path hadn't surprised him; After all, she'd always been able to read him like a book even when they were kids. Olivia was a natural.

Several people were standing around what appeared to be a computer smart table. They all stopped talking and turned in their direction when she and Jerry walked in.

Lou was the first to step forward.

"Dr White? Thank you for coming. I'm Lou Grover….and we're so happy you could come and help on this case."

She offered him a warm smile and Steve felt his heart skip a beat. She was even more gorgeous than he'd remembered. The years had certainly been good to her.

Steve couldn't help but notice her tailored suit which had obviously been altered to fit her body to every detail. Every curve was accentuated although in a tasteful manner. And her hair….It was still the same long flowing brunette hair he'd love to run his fingers through. The only difference now was that she also had blond highlights throughout.

Steve felt his mouth water at the sight of her.

Olivia shook Lou's hand, "It's nice to meet you, Captain Grover."

Lou's eyebrows shot up in surprise at her knowledge of his rank, but he wisely stayed silent.

Danny stepped forward, "Hi. I'm Danny Williams…and yes, we do need help. Especially since we just found out there is another girl on the list."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. "So now there are FIVE missing?" Olivia asked worriedly. "That's unusual."

Danny shook his head sadly even though he didn't completely understand why 'four missing' verses 'five missing' would be a mystery.

Tani and Junior took turns introducing themselves before it left only Steve. Olivia turned towards him and they both stared for several awkward seconds before Steve finally stepped forward.

To Olivia's surprise, he pulled her into a bear hug. She fit right into the crook of his neck just like she remembered. It felt so good, but she tried to fight the emotions threatening to overtake her.

"It's good to see you, Livie" he whispered into her hair.

Her breath caught before she leaned back to look at him. "Good to see you too, Sailor."

Steve noticed the unshed tear in one eye and the catch in her throat before letting her go. After so many years apart and so much history between them, it was difficult for him to see her and not want to hold on to her again. Every emotion from the last twenty years came flooding back.

 _God he smells good_ , Olivia thought as she fought the urge to bury herself into his chest and just inhale.

But they had a case to work.

Talking through the emotions they were both feeling would have to wait.

He pulled back to look at her but didn't take his arm from around her shoulders. Then he turned them towards the screen on the wall.

"These are our missing girls. All 16 years old. Long brown hair…Brown eyes…..and cheerleaders at local high schools. We have exhausted every lead we have as far as who might be involved. And every lead we had has either gone off the grid or been killed."

Olivia stepped away from Steve and took a step towards the smart table. After some quick keystrokes, she pulled up several profiles.

"So these four men fit the MO you have for the missing girls. They are serial kidnappers…..some of which resulted in rape, murder, or both. In every case, the girls disappeared within a couple of weeks of each other and there were no leads in the beginning. The good AND bad news is that these men are **_all_** _also_ in federal prisons. So we either have a copycat…or someone related to one of them and following their case is carrying on the 'tradition', so to speak."

"Do any of them have ties to Hawaii?" Steve asked and Olivia couldn't help but smile at his insight.

"Very good, Commander. You move to the front of the class!"

She touched the screen again singling out one profile. "This is Mateo Salvatore. We apprehended him two years ago after 16 abductions….He always took four girls at a time and would eventually let all of them go, but not after the psychological damage was done. In going over the information you sent to me, I would say HE is our muse…Like I said, it's either someone related to him or someone obsessing over him and trying to copycat and make a name for themselves by following his lead."

"So the good news is Salvatore released all of the girls he kidnapped, right?" Junior asked.

Olivia shook her head. "Right. That's a good thing…because if there IS a copycat out there, he should follow the same pattern."

"One question," Danny began. "Why didn't Alicia find any of this information? I mean, she was with us for several days and never made the connection with these other cases."

In spite of herself, Olivia felt as if she was being challenged.

She took a step towards Danny. "Detective Williams, my security clearance guarantees I have access to cases no one without top level clearance is privy to. Not to mention the fact that I worked all of the aforementioned cases and helped bring them to trial."

Danny looked at Steve. "And you knew this?"

Steve only shook his head affirmatively.

Danny let out a breath. "Right….because you also have this 'top level Super SEAL security clearance'. Right?"

Steve smirked at him while Olivia's expression remained non-committal. She felt her heart rate pick up at the knowledge Steve may have actually followed her over the years.

"Okay, so what now?" Danny asked.

Steve turned to Olivia. "Now….Olivia and I need to talk. Follow me to my office," he said before turning and walking towards the aforementioned office fully expecting her to follow him. She decided to give in. Ever the gentleman, Steve waited for her to walk in before closing the door behind them.

They were both silent for several minutes before Steve crossed to his fridge and pulled two sodas out of his fridge. He offered one to Olivia.

"Got anything stronger, Sailor?"

Steve raised his eyebrows, put the sodas back into the refrigerator, and pulled out two beers. Removing the caps, he handed one to her. Olivia smiled her thanks before taking it from his hands and taking a drink.

Steve moved to sit beside her on the couch.

"You look good, Livie."

She smiled. "So do you."

Steve touched his hair and gave a self-depreciating smirk. "Yeah, maybe…..but I've got the whole receding hairline going on and ya know….."

Olivia reached out to touch his forearm and he felt himself freeze. "You're gorgeous as ever. Maybe even more so. Time has been good to you, sailor."

Steve swallowed the lump of emotion in his throat before reaching out to push back a rebellious curl wanting to fall over her face. "You too, Liv."

"You've done well for yourself," Olivia said as she looked around his office.

Steve followed her gaze. "Thanks. I could say the same for you."

When Olivia shot him a curious gaze, he continued. "Valedictorian of your graduating class at Stanford. Then, moving on to get your doctorate…..and working with the LAPD before being recruited by the FBI because you closed more cases than any other detective in a two year time period. The rest is history, as they say."

Olivia chuckled. "I'm impressed. Pull that out of a file, did ya?"

Steve stood up and began to pace.

"I've kept tabs on you, Livie. Despite what you may think, I've never stopped caring about you."

Olivia stood up to join him. "So wanna talk about the 'elephant in the room' or should we let it go awhile longer until we're both ready to explode?"

"You mean the baby?"

"Yes, I mean the _baby_ ….. **our** baby. Wanna talk about it now or should we wait until…."

Danny chose that moment to step into the room. "So sorry to interrupt, but we have something you need to see."

Steve and Olivia shared a look meaning they would pick up the conversation later before following Danny back out into the common area.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve and Olivia joined everyone else around the smart table.

"One of the missing girls escaped. And HPD officer picked her up and is taking her to the emergency room at King's Medical Center."

"You're kidding?" Olivia asked in surprise. "Which girl?"

Danny singled out one of the pictures on the screen that they had of all missing girls and their stats. "Leilani Kealoha. Apparently, she was able to get away last night while they were transporting her in the back of a truck."

"We need to talk to her. Now!" Olivia said before quickly walking back in to Steve's office to grab her purse. Steve agreed, gave everyone else instructions to hang tight, and within minutes he and Olivia were on their way.

They walked into the Emergency Room and found Leilani with a nurse and social worker close by her side. After finding out her parents had been notified and were on their way, Olivia told her they needed to talk.

"Leilani, we need to ask you some questions. Is that okay? Or would you rather wait for your mom and dad?"

Steve was somewhat frustrated by the question because time was important if they were going to find the other girls, but he understood Olivia's concern and decided to stay silent.

To his relief, the girl shook her head and took a deep breath, "I can talk now. It's okay."

"Okay. Can you tell us what happened last night and how you were able to get away?" Olivia asked gently.

"I'd heard them mention something about transporting me for some sort of auction…and then I heard them talking about borrowing a truck to 'do the job'."

"Did they mention a name…Or say who they were getting the vehicle from?"

She shook her head. "No, but I was hoping it would give me a way to escape…..It was my only chance."  
She began to sniff.

Steve stepped forward but kept his voice very soft, "Leilani, I know this is difficult but can you tell us how you got away from them?"

"It was pretty late when they came into my room. They put a pill in my mouth and tried to force me to swallow it…but they've done the same thing for the last few days and I've faked it. I would pretend to swallow it and then spit it out as soon as they left the room. "

Everyone in the room couldn't help but be impressed with the girl.  
"They came back a little while later and thought I was out," she continued. "Then the man picked me up and put me into the back of a truck before throwing a tarp over me."

"You said 'the man'. Does that mean it wasn't only one person?" Olivia asked.

"No. Not just a man…They've always kept their faces hidden from me, but I know there is a man and a woman. I heard her voice several times. She was the one who would come to give me the medicine."

A woman? That detail was surprising to them both because it was unusual based on the other cases they'd been looking at.

"Okay, so what happened once you were in the back of the truck?" Olivia asked gently. It was so difficult for her to tread lightly when she felt on the verge of a breakthrough in a case, but she knew it was important to keep her emotions in check for Leilani's sake.

"I waited a few minutes and started scooting towards the back of the bed. My dad has a truck…so I knew I might be able to get out if I took my time. I prayed…a LOT…..and was able to unhook the latch to put the tailgate down without them noticing. I could tell that we were in town because we were getting stopped by traffic lights…..so I waited until I could get out without them noticing and quickly ran behind a tree until they were far enough down the road not to notice me. "

Steve couldn't believe the young girl had kept her cool during such a traumatic event. He couldn't help but feel proud of her.

Olivia's feelings mirrored his own, "That was very brave of you! So we have to ask: Do you have any idea where they were keeping you? You said you were in a room. Was it in a house or a warehouse or….."

"It was a motel."

"A motel? Are you sure?" Olivia asked.

"Yes. I know it was a motel because I heard people coming in and out a lot in the rooms around me…And I would hear when housekeeping came to clean the rooms…but they never came in to mine."

Steve and Olivia shared a look.

"Okay, that's great," Steve encouraged. "Can you guess how long you were in the back of the truck before you were able to get out?"

"Maybe five minutes?" she guessed.

That was going to help considerably since they knew the general area where Leilani had been picked up by HPD before being taken to the hospital. It would help them narrow down a search grid.

"How about the name of the hotel? Did you see it on anything in the room or maybe hear someone say it?"

A sad tear rolled down Leilani's cheek, "No, I'm sorry. I wish I could give you more. The room was pretty bare."

"It's okay, " Steve said reassuringly and gave her a soft smile. "You're doing great, honey. You've already helped a lot."

When she offered him a weak smile and shake of her head, he said, "Let me ask you this: Was there anything inside of the room that might help us find it? A lot of motels have a certain way they decorate. Can you tell me what the bedspread looked like…..or maybe a picture on the wall?"

Leilani gave them a description of the room which unfortunately sounded like 70% of the hotels in the area, but they weren't going to be discouraged. It was a hell of a lot more than what they'd been working with so far.

"Thank you, Leilani," Olivia said with a warm smile. "You are so incredibly brave. We're going to do everything we can to find the people who did this to you. I promise."

As they said their goodbyes and started to leave the room, Steve heard her call him.

"Commander McGarrett?"

He turned to look at her.

"There are other girls, aren't there? I'm not the only one?"

Steve's lips pursed as he shook his head. "Yes, there are more. But what you've told us has given us some great leads. We're going to do everything we can to save them. Okay? I promise! "

As Steve and Olivia walked out of the hospital and got into Steve's truck, Olivia said, "That girl has more guts than anyone I've ever met. Can you imagine being 16 years old and having the wits about you to do what she did?"

Steve agreed, "Yeah, let's just hope we can use what she's given us to find the rest of them….because if we don't, she's never going to forgive herself."

Steve and Olivia walked back into the Five-0 HQ and quickly briefed everyone on what they'd found out.

"So we need to focus on the most seedy motels we can find," Olivia said.

"Just curious…," Tani said good naturedly. "But why?"

Knowing she was new to the field, Olivia understood her curiosity.

"Because after what we learned today, it's pretty certain this isn't a one-man-deal. Which means it goes deeper than what we thought," Olivia explained. "Our main perpetrator may me a copycat and has followed the lead of another serial kidnapper to throw us off. BUT, now we know someone else is also involved. Either way, we know there is more than one person involved since Leilani said there is a man **_and_** woman involved. They're most likely using a less than reputable motel to keep the girls hidden because there's a high volume of traffic in the other rooms. "

"We've stumbled on to a possible human trafficking ring," Steve continued. "We need to find the other girls and break it down before we loose track of them."

Everyone shook their head in agreement.

It was late.

Really late…..Almost 10:30 p.m and they were all tired after a 14 hour day. They agreed the best plan of attack was to take a break, get some sleep, and start early the next morning. Since Tani had come in later than everyone else that day, she agreed to stay a little longer and work on trying to narrow down motels they could look at. To the surprise of no one, Junior agreed to stay with her.

The rest of the team left with the agreement they would get back together first thing in the morning to work the case 'hard and heavy'.

*************H50*********************H50********************H50

Steve pulled up to Olivia's hotel.

"Good work today, Liv."

Olivia looked genuinely surprised by his compliment.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Wanna have breakfast tomorrow?" he asked She couldn't miss the small tremor in his voice as if he was afraid she'd turn him down.

She gave him another warm smile, "I would love to."

They agreed on a time before Steve insisted on parking and walking her up to her room. No, it wasn't enough to just drop her off at the front door; He needed to know she was safely in her room.

Then, he went home, spent some time with Eddie, and fell into a deep sleep.

*******************H50*******************H50*****************H50  
 _7:45 The next morning….._

Olivia answered her phone knowing two things. First, Steve was going to be pissed that she'd stood him up. And second, he would be even more upset when he found out why.

"Hey, where are you?" he asked. "Didn't we say we'd meet for breakfast at 7:30?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Something came up so I'm gonna have to take a raincheck."

"What do you mean? Where are you?"

"I'm….uh…..Following a lead."

"What?! What kind of lead? And why are you alone? Tell me where you are and I'll meet you. We'll look into it together."

" ** _No_** , Steve. There isn't time."

" **Dammit** , Olivia! _Stay_ where you are…Do **_not_** go any further. _Do you understand me?_ "

"You can't order me around, Steve," she interrupted. "Besides, I'm a _trained_ **federal agent** …..I think I can handle it. You'll be the first person to know what I find out."

"OLIVIA…" Steve began and then cursed when he realized she'd ended the call. He immediately put a call into Jerry.

"Jerry! Thank God you're already in the office. I need your help."

"Insomnia is a bitch.…..Sorry to say that, but it's true! I can't help but be in early. So what do you need?"

Steve couldn't help but smile.

"I need you to get a lock on Olivia's cell phone, buddy. I need to know where she's at. **_Right now!_** "

"Everything okay?"

"I doubt it, "Steve sighed in frustration. "Something tells me she's getting ready to do something incredibly stupid. I need to know where she is."

"I'm on it, Commander. Hang on."

Within moments, Jerry had given Steve a location. Steve put his truck into gear and took off in her direction wondering why she would go to that part of town alone to investigate any sort of lead. He was furious and worried at the same time.

Steve pulled into the parking lot of the motel and quickly found Olivia's rental car. Unfortunately, she was nowhere in sight. Since Steve had no idea which room she might be in, he decided to try a direct approach. He walked into the hotel office and pulled out his badge as soon as the hotel manager came forward.

"I'm Commander Steve McGarrett with the Five-0 Task Force. I need to know if you saw the woman who was driving that car," he said while pointing in the cars direction. "And if so, which room did she go into?"

"Can I ask what this is about, Commander?" the manager asked.

"I need to find her, so can you help or not? Because if your answer is no, I will be kicking down every door in this place to…."

Before Steve knew what had happened, he felt a pinch in his neck and blacked out.

**************H50*****************H50**************************H50


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh, I had so much fun writing this chapter! I'll tell you beforehand that there is one scene that's a little bit naughty and a whole lot of funny. Picturing Steve and Olivia in this situation had me smiling as I wrote.**

 **Hope you enjoy!  
** ********************H50********************H50********************H50

Steve had no idea how long he'd been out, but when he woke up, his hands and ankles were zip tied and he had a headache that rivaled any hangover he'd had in his life. As his senses became more acute, he realized he wasn't alone. His eyes began to adjust to the darkness around him until he made out the figure of a woman in the room with him.

It was Olivia.

He tried to scoot towards her. "Livie…You okay?"

"Steve?" Her voice cracked.

"Yeah, sweetie. It's me. Are you okay?"

"I have a mother of a headache."

"Yeah, me too. Tell me what happened."

Olivia heard the frustration in his voice and couldn't blame him. She knew she'd screwed up and now they were both in deep shit.

"I got a call this morning saying the girls were at this motel. It was anonymous…..and _before you ask,_ I already tried to trace the number and found out it was a burner phone. Untraceable. Anyway, they told me the girls were here and to come alone if I wanted to help."

Steve let out a long sigh. "But you should know better than to come alone on something like this. Why didn't you call me?"

"Yes….I _do know better_ …..but I had to _try_." Olivia's voice sounded so sad, he felt his heart twist. "They are _babies_ , Steve. We could be running out of time. Some of them have already been gone for several days. I had to try to do whatever I could do to save them!"

Steve took a calming breath and willed himself to keep his voice calm. "I get it…..I promise you, I **_do_**. And I'm gonna get us out of this, Liv. I promise."

He heard her sniff.

"Do you have any idea where the girls are being held?""

"I'm assuming they're all in separate rooms since Leilani wasn't sure if she was the only one or not. The motel owner must be involved and have at least one accomplice. The tip I got this morning said she thinks the owner is part of a human trafficking ring. There is an 'auction' coming up in the next couple of days, but she swore that was all she knew. If we don't find them soon, we could be too late. That's why I had to come over as soon as I heard."

Olivia coughed and shivered again. "And before you start to lecture me, let me say again….YES! I knew better than to come here alone, but…" Her breathing started to pick up before becoming erratic. "Oh my God, Steve what are we going to do?!"

Steve knew the signs of panic and scooted himself closer to her. He didn't stop until he was right by her side. He wanted to _hold her_ so badly, but the ties were making that impossible.

"Breathe, Liv….Come on. Take deep breaths with me." Steve said softly as he tried to work the ties off his wrists. It was no use…They were too tight and already cutting into his wrists.

He was relieved when he heard her comply and start to inhale.

"Four seconds in through your nose…" Steve said as he breathed with her.

"And four seconds out through your mouth…." He continued.

"Combat breathing," Olivia said shaking her head. "Daddy taught this to me."

Steve couldn't help but smile. "That's right, babe. Combat breathing. Let's do it together."

After several times going through the breathing mantra and hearing her calm down, Steve felt better.

"We're getting out of here and we're gonna save these girls. I promise you…we can do it. But I need for you to stay with me. Can you do that?"

Olivia shook her head.

Steve leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Jerry knows where we are, so if he doesn't hear from us, he'll know something is wrong."

Unfortunately, Steve was wrong. The kidnappers were smarter than that.

As if on cue, the door opened and a man wearing a black ski mask entered the room. Steve and Olivia were both weak from whatever they'd been injected with earlier and were powerless to stop what happened next. They were both given more and subdued quickly.

Steve woke sometime later to realize they were in a different location. The room was bare and had cement walls and floor. There was one window high up on the wall which was blocked by iron bars, so chances of using that as an escape was doubtful. The room had no furnishings of any kind either.

Olivia was slumped over on Steve's lap, so he gently tried to wake her. When she began to stir, she let out a low moan and then tried to sit up.

"Where are we?" she asked groggily.

"I don't know," Steve answered. "but we need to get out of here."

Olivia let out a humorless chuckle. "And how do you suppose we do that, Commander?"

"Have faith," Steve said. "I just need to figure out a way to get this tie off of my hands."

Suddenly, she remembered something. "Wait! I have a pocket knife on me!"

"Seriously?" Steve asked. "And you didn't tell me this before because…..?"

"Well, unlike you, this isn't an everyday thing for me, Steven! Besides, I can barely think around the pounding in my head right now."

Steve sighed, "You're right…..I'm sorry. So where do you have it?"

"Uh…Ummmmm…..well…"she squirmed uncomfortably.

"Liv?" Steve didn't understand the hesitation. It was almost as if she was embarrassed to tell him. "Where is it?" he asked again.

"It's um….in my _bra_."

Steve's eyebrows shot up. "Seriously?"

"Yes," she snapped. "Dad always told me to carry some sort of knife in an inconspicuous place in case I ever needed it. And let's face it, when someone searches for weapons, they usually don't feel a woman's breasts. It's the best place I could think of."

Steve couldn't help but grin, "Yep. That's definitely a good place. Remind me to thank Joe later."

"Not funny." She frowned at him but he didn't miss the spark he saw in her eyes.

Steve tried to wipe the grin off his face and get more serious. "Okay, sorry…..but we need to get that knife. I'll have to try to get it out and drop it. Then you'll have to pick it up and try to cut the tie off my wrists."

"Oh my God," she exclaimed. "Are you kidding me?!"

 _Definitely need a new hiding place from now on,_ Olivia thought to herself.

"We don't have a choice, Liv. If we're going to get out of here, we have to get these off…In order to get them off, we have to get the knife."

"I know, I know," she sighed heavily. "Fine…so how do you wanna do this?"

"I need you to lay on your side so I can try to get it out."

"I can't believe this is happening," she said even as she complied. "Don't get fresh with me sailor!"

Steve couldn't help but chuckle, "Would you just lay down. I'll be a perfect gentleman, I promise."

"Mmmhmm…" She didn't sound convinced.

Once she'd maneuvered herself back down on her side, Steve scooted around so his hands could move towards the buttons on her shirt. As soon as he touched her, he felt goosebumps rise on her chest and heard her slight intake of breath. Thank goodness, she couldn't see the grin on his face. And had someone forced him, he would've had to admit the small touch had affected him too.

Olivia tried to give him directions by telling him what side it was on. True to his word, Steve tried to be a gentleman but had to admit touching her again was incredible. Feeling the way her nipples hardened at his touch threatened to make him come undone. Trying to keep his thoughts on the task at hand, he finally got his fingers around the small pocket knife and pulled it out before dropping it to the floor.

He let out a breath. "Okay, Livie. Now it's your turn. Think you can open it and try to cut my tie?"

"I think so."

After some trial and error, she was able to open the knife and carefully get the tie off Steve's hands. He moved quickly to cut the rest of their ties. As soon as Olivia's hands were free, she threw them around his neck and held on as if her life depended on it. Steve realized in that moment how terrified she truly was.

He put his arms around her and held her close. "It's okay now, sweetie. We're going to get out of here."

"But how? We have no weapons and there is no way we can reach that window! Even if we COULD reach it, those bars would keep us in here."

"I've been thinking about that and I think our only option is to give them a surprise attack."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning we wait for them to return and then take them out."

"That's it? That's your plan?!" she sounded frustrated.

"Do you have a better idea? Because I'm open to anything." Steve snapped.

Olivia sighed, "No. I guess we don't have a choice, do we?"

After several silent moments, Steve realized Olivia was getting drowsy. The drugs in their system were probably having that effect on her but they had to fight it. He wished they had water to drink and work on flushing it out of their systems.

"Livie, stay with me. We have to stay awake if we're going to get out of this."

"I know…Just…so…tired," she yawned and started to doze off.

"Olivia!" Steve said before giving her a little shake.

Her eyes popped back open.

"We have to stay awake," he repeated. "So let's talk about something."

"Okay…..what do you want to talk about?"

*************H50***************H50**************H50

Meanwhile back at HQ, the Five-0 team was getting desperate to find Steve and Olivia. A search of the motel had gained nothing. Steve and Olivia were nowhere to be found; The girls had already been moved to another location; and the manager was AWOL.

The only thing they'd accomplished was talking to a member of the housekeeping staff who'd also been the one to make an anonymous call tipping Olivia off that morning. She'd inadvertently found one of the girls the previous morning when she entered a room that wasn't on her list for cleaning. The manager caught her, threatened her with her life, and then moved the girl elsewhere. She was the sole provider for her family's income and didn't want to lose her job. Rather than going to the police, she'd made an anonymous call asking for someone in charge of the investigation that had been on the news about the missing girls.

Other than that, she hadn't been able to give them any more leads.

Both Steve and Olivia's phones had been found at the hotel, as well, so there was no way to trace them.

*****************H50************************H50*******************H50

Steve and Olivia had exhausted all forms of small talk although Steve kept trying things to keep her awake.

The sun had set and the only light coming through the tiny window above them was that of the moon.

They'd both grown silent lost in their thoughts.

"Do you ever think about her?" Steve asked quietly.

Olivia knew who he meant; Their baby girl. The one she'd lost twenty years earlier.

"All the time. Whenever I work a case like this…Or see a girl who's the same age as her." she answered sadly. "And especially on July 23rd."

 _Their baby's due date_ , Steve remembered.

"Yeah, me too." He admitted.

Olivia let out a long sigh. "Do you ever think about how different things could have been? If I wouldn't have miscarried, I mean?"

"Sometimes," Steve said honestly. "But I like to think things happen for a reason, Livie. Living in the past can kill you…..Trust me, I know."

Olivia knew he was talking about what had happened with his parents. She'd heard tidbits from her dad over the last few years after Steve's dad had been murdered and then finding out his mom was still alive. It was a lot to take on.

"You would have resented me," she said.

Steve gave her a curious look. "What do you mean?"

"If we would've gotten married and had a baby that young, you would've resented me eventually. And truthfully, I may have resented you too. We wouldn't be where we are today."

Steve shook his head in disbelief, "I could never resent you. I mean….yeah….things would have been different, but…"

Steve's voice trailed off and he looked away.

"But what?" Olivia probed gently.

Steve looked down at his hands before turning his eyes back to her. The emotion she saw took her breath away.

"Truth is I never stopped loving you, Olivia."

Olivia felt a lump in her throat at his admission.

 _He had never stopped loving her?_ Wow…just wow.

"We would've found a way to make it work," Steve continued.

Olivia's heart skipped as she reached out to touch his cheek. "I never stopped loving you either."

Staring into each other's eyes, they started to a feel a familiar 'pull' drawing them together, but just as Steve started to lean in and taste the lips he'd dreamt about a million times, they heard a vehicle approaching.

Olivia's breath hitched, "They're back!" she whispered.

"Let's get ready!" Steve said. "Do everything I say…..and I mean everything…..and I'll get us out of here. Understand?"


	5. Chapter 5

Steve moved to the door with only Olivia's small pocket knife in his hands. He motioned for her to stay behind him.

"Stay behind me," he whispered although the firm tone of his voice was unmistakable. _It said 'Do NOT argue with me'._ "When they come in, I'LL deal with it. Got it?"

Steve didn't miss the subtle roll of her eyes, "Seriously. Good grief! Have you forgotten…..I am federal agent!" she spat in a whisper of her own.

"No…..I haven't forgotten, but _get behind me, Liv_. I mean it! If I can't handle it, you can step in."

"Oh…..my…. _gosh_! Are you **kidding** me?! I'm just as capable of….."

They heard footsteps approaching before Steve pinned her with a harsh glare and put a finger to his mouth to "shush" her. In spite of herself, Olivia gritted her teeth. They needed to get out alive and save the girls who'd been kidnapped, so she had no choice but to do as he said.

Still….she couldn't resist one last jab. "BOSSY MUCH?!"

Steve's gaze was intense but she saw a brief twinkle in his eyes which told her he liked her sass even though he had to be "in control".

The thought made her smirk: God knew there were things she wanted to do with Steve McGarrett. Oh so many, MANY things. At this point, she didn't give a damn who was in "control". Especially now that she'd seen him as an adult…and an honest to goodness, full-blooded American alpha male. He was sexy as hell though she would never admit it to anyone.

At least not yet.

Outside the door, they heard two people talking: One obviously a male and the other a female.

Steve and Olivia shared a look: These were most likely the same two Leilani had mentioned to them earlier and the ones responsible for the position they currently found themselves in.

Without saying a word, Steve looked at Olivia and held up one finger before pointing to her. Then, holding up one finger again before pointing to himself.

Translation: _"You take the woman, I'll take the man."_

Olivia nodded her head in acknowledgment just as they heard the familiar jingle of keys and turning of a lock.

Steve and Olivia were positioned so they would be behind the door as it opened.

The next few moments were a blur: The kidnappers entered the room and were overtaken by Steve and Olivia before they could even fully register that their captives were not where they were supposed to be. They clearly were no match for a highly trained Navy SEAL and federal agent. Steve and Olivia quickly took their guns and had them on the floor. While Olivia held the gun on them, Steve searched them and found syringes filled with what he assumed to be the same drug he and Olivia had already been given twice that day.

Steve held the syringes up in front of them both. "Let's see how you like it, shall we?"

He administered it to the man first effectively knocking him out within seconds. Then, turning to the woman, he did the same despite her vehement protests.

Once they were both knocked out cold, he grabbed a cell phone he'd found on them and put a quick call in to Danny.

Danny answered on the first ring. Realizing it was Steve, he released a relieved breath. "Steve? Thank God! Where are you? Are you okay? What about Olivia? Did you find her?"

"We're fine," Steve began trying to stop the barrage of questions. "Olivia and I are both fine, but you need to get to the Paradise Motel on…"

"Already been there," Danny interrupted. "Knocked down every door….Searched the entire property…..The girls aren't there."

"Dammit!" Steve said as Olivia gave him a questionable look. "The girls aren't there anymore," he relayed.

"Tell me where you're at and we'll have HPD there ASAP."

"Not sure….Haven't been outside to figure it out yet," Steve said. "But we have the two in custody that we think are responsible."

Steve quickly gave Danny the run down on what had happened and how they'd managed to subdue the perpetrators. "Put a trace on this phone number."

"Already working on it, Boss," They heard Tani's voice. "I'm dispatching HPD now. They should be there shortly to bring you in."

***************H50*****************H50********************H50

 _One hour later…Interrogation Room 1_

Steve and Olivia engaged in a 'stare down' with the man they'd taken in to custody. He'd begun to gain consciousness again and was trying to focus on his surroundings.

"Hurts like hell, doesn't it?" Olivia asked as he grimaced at the pounding in his head. "I would offer you some water or aspirin, but…"

Her voice trailed off as if to say 'tough shit' and Steve couldn't help but smirk. Olivia White always had spunk, but the Olivia in front of him now was more intoxicating than ever.

"I want my lawyer," he demanded as he tried to wiggle out of his restraints. It was a familiar demand…Steve heard it nearly every day though he had yet to allow a suspect to lawyer up.

As usual, Steve ignored him and stepped forward while looking at the folder Tani had brought to him with the man's rap sheet.

"Victor Salvatore," he began. "Any relation to Mateo Salvatore?"

Victor glared at him. "You obviously already know the answer to that. Now I want a lawyer _._ "

"You're right…..I **_do_** already know the answer to that question." Steve closed the file to look at him and ignored his lawyer request once again. "You are Mateo Salvatore's cousin. His father and your mother were siblings. Seems you decided to follow in his footsteps…..and even though he was pretty damn stupid, you seem to be even worse."

Olivia saw Victor's jaw muscles twitching which was a clear indication of his irritation. Steve was pushing his buttons which is exactly what they needed to do. Irritation usually led to suspects giving up details.

"What are you saying?" Victor growled.

"I'm saying at least Mateo was smart enough to release his victims. You're trying to sell yours to the highest bidder. So not only are you facing multiple charges of kidnapping, assault, and forced imprisonment, but we'll also have you on human trafficking charges."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he protested.

"No?" Steve scoffed before taking a step closer. "Try again."

Olivia began holding up pictures of the missing girls to gauge his reaction. "Any of them look familiar?"

"I don't know anything about any missing girls…and NO, I don't recognize any of them."

Steve glanced at Olivia before turning back to Victor.

"Victor, I swear to God, if you lie to us one more time, I will beat your ass in to the ground. Now **where are the girls**!" Steve yelled.

Olivia saw the change in Steve's expression when Victor didn't answer him. He picked him up by his shirt collar and pushed him hard against the wall. Steve got within inches of his face. "You've got ten minutes, you son of a bitch. If you don't have an answer for me by the time I get back, you're not going to like the outcome," he growled. "One way or the other, I'll get it out of you. Understand?"

Victor was trying hard not to show his fear, but Olivia read people for a living and could see all the signs that he was truly worried about what may be in store for him. Still he remained silent as Steve shoved him back onto the chair and he and Olivia left the room.

They met Danny and Tani in the hall. They had been in the second interview room with Victor's accomplice; a woman named Rayna Phillips who was only 28 years old.

"Any luck?" Steve asked.

"She's not giving anything up," Tani said. "She's insisting that she is a victim as well and had to do what Victor said in fear for her life."

"I doubt she's a victim," Olivia answered. "I get the feeling she was just as involved as Salvatore. I never sensed any sort of dominance between the two of them or any indication that she's afraid of him. They're definitely in this together."

Danny shook his head, "Agreed. So what do we do now?"

"We let them sit," Steve answered. "In a few minutes, we'll switch and see if we have any luck."

Steve's phone rang. "Lou….what's up?"

"You need to get back up here. Leilani and her parents just came in…..She said she's remembered something that may give us a lead on where they've taken the girls."

"On our way….."

Steve, Olivia, Danny and Tani walked into HQ and Steve made his way to his office where he saw Leilani and her family waiting. Olivia was close behind.

They greeted the family as Olivia took a seat and Steve perched on the edge of his desk. It was interesting for Olivia to watch how Steve changed his demeanor and attitude so easily from one that was completely terrifying to what he was showing now: The 'protector' and one who was going to do whatever necessary send Leilani's 'monster' away. As a psychologist, it was fascinating to watch.

 _Oh who are you kidding_ , her inner voice teased. _You just think it's sexy! Don't deny it_.

She pushed the argument aside and tried to focus.

"I'm okay," she heard Leilani answer Steve.

"Do you have any leads on who took our daughter?" her father asked.

"We have two people in custody that we're questioning." Steve answered.

"What about the other girls?" her mother asked. "Have you found them?"

"We have some promising leads," Olivia said. It wasn't true, but Steve appreciated the effort she took to try to ease their fears.

"So Captain Grover said you may have something that could help us out?" Steve asked Leilani.

She shook her head, "I remembered hearing them mention a boat. It was when they thought I was drugged…..they said something about taking me on a trip."

Steve and Olivia shared a look; This was how they were going to get the girls off the island.

"Did they say where it was…..like a marina name or dock number?"

"No, but I heard them say the name of the boat."

Even better!

"They called it the Foxy Lady."

Steve smiled at her, "That's great…..That's all we need to find the boat. Gimme a second and I'll be right back."

As Steve excused himself to get the team to put a trace on the boat, Olivia continued to talk to Leilani and her parents. She knew they had been through hell, so a few moments of small talk might do the some good.

Steve came back. "Okay, we're putting a search out for the boat and should be able to find it soon. You've been a great help," he smiled at the girl.

She gave him a nervous smile in return. "Are they here?"

"Who?" Olivia asked.

"The people who kidnapped me. You said you had some people in custody…..so are they here?"

Steve looked at her parents before turning back to her. He wasn't going to lie to her. "Yes, they're here….but you don't have to worry. I promise you they won't be out again any time soon."

The teenager seemed to relax a little at Steve's words.

Tani opened up Steve's office door. "Boss, you need to see this," she said.

After saying goodbyes to the Kealoha family and seeing them safely out, Steve and Olivia met everyone around the table.

"We found the boat." Tani said before pulling up a satellite picture showing where it was docked. "According to the marina manager, the owner's haven't visited for a while…There was very little activity and the boat hasn't been taken out in months. Until two days ago. He said security cameras have picked someone up loading large 'storage containers' at night."

Steve crossed his arms and grimaced. "Okay, so we have to assume that could be how they're getting the girls onto the boat. Has it left the marina?"

"No," Junior said. "which is good news because it means the girls should still be there."

"They're trying to get all of them onto the boat. Then they're going to sail to God knows where for this supposed 'auction'." Olivia said. "They won't try to sell them here... The risks are too high...But as soon as they can get them out of U.S. waters, it will be a free-for-all and those girls may never be seen again."

"That's not going to happen," Steve said resolutely. "We're going to get them. Tani, get me everything you can on that boat. We're going to have one more little chat with our friends downstairs and then we'll make our way there."

"You got it," she answered.

"Lou, get SWAT on the scene. I want eyes on the boat. NO ONE sets foot on the deck without us authorizing it or knowing about it. If the girls are being held there right now, we're going to KEEP them there until we're on scene."

Lou already had his phone in hand making a call to the HPD SWAT team commander.

Then he looked at Olivia. "What do you say we go downstairs and give the good news to Victor and Rayna?"

The smirk on his face was so cocky…and yet so reminiscent of the Steve McGarrett she'd always known…..she couldn't help but grin.

"Sounds great!" she said before following his lead and getting back down to the interrogation rooms.


	6. Chapter 6

"So who do we hit first?" Olivia asked as they made their way down the elevator.

"Rayna," Steve answered. "We're gonna play 'Good Cop, Bad Cop' ".

"Which one of us is going to be the bad cop?"

Steve gave her a sideways glance. " _Me_ , of course," He answered before grinning. In spite of the circumstances, the smile he gave her made her weak in the knees. It held a mischievous glint that was reminiscent of the boy she'd known so long ago.

 _Get a grip, girl. You have a case to work!_ Her subconscious seemed to scold.

"Okay fine," she agreed. "Which one of us is going to go at her first?"

"I will. We're running out of time, so there's no more time for dancing around. If I can't intimidate the truth out of her, then you take a crack at her. Sound good?"

Olivia crossed her arms in front of her and frowned, "Are you saying I can't be intimidating?"

Steve answered by crossing his arms and frowning back. The two engaged in a 'stare down' of sorts until Olivia gave in.

"You win," she admitted causing him to break into a big grin.

"Yeah? What do I win?"

"The contest over who is the most intimidating. Obviously, you're better at it than me."

"Only because you have such a good heart," he answered to Olivia's surprise before leaning over and giving a quick kiss to her forehead. There was no time for her to react before Steve opened the door and motioned for her go in ahead of him.

Olivia and Steve moved to stand right in front of Rayna and 'study' her for a minute. Being a psychologist and profiler, she wasn't difficult for Olivia to read. Her body language told the entire story even though her hands were cuffed to the chair she was sitting on: She was terrified but trying like hell to give off an air of confidence. Her chin was lifted defiantly as she glared at them, but Olivia saw the fear in her eyes.

The message was clear: She wanted out.

Maybe this wouldn't be as difficult as they thought.

"Rayna Phillips" Steve began as he crossed his arms again and stood tall.

 _Damn but he was sexy when he was in full-on 'bad ass mode'._

Rayna shifted in her seat. "What is it, Commander?" she spat. "You've had me sitting here for three damn hours!"

"Well, I'm sorry to inconvenience you," he said sarcastically. "But I'd say you're doing a hell of a lot better than the girls you've abducted and held for days."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

He took a step towards her and leaned down to look her in the eyes. "Look at me." He demanded.

When she didn't obey, he said it more firmly. "LOOK AT ME!"

This time the venom in his voice hit its mark and she obeyed.

"I've got the deal of a lifetime for you," Steve began before glancing at his watch. "But it expires in about 2 minutes. You either tell us what you know or we walk out of this room. The next time you'll see me is in a courtroom when they put you away for LIFE. Do you understand me?"

She swallowed nervously and shifted again.

"So this is what we know. You and Victor Salvatore are responsible, at least in part, for abducting several girls and keeping them drugged while you figured out your next move. Or maybe you already _knew_ the next move and needed to get a certain number of girls before you could make a _deal_. At any rate, we have evidence that your plans were to sell them to the highest bidder; Probably on the international market. Ms. Phillips, human trafficking of minors is the first of many charges we have on you."

She opened her mouth to speak but Steve put up a finger to stop her, "Shut up. I'm not finished."

Her mouth clamped shut as her eyes grew bigger.

Steve continued. "You **kidnapped** and **drugged** i _nnocent girls._ We know that for a fact…because not only have we talked to one of your victims, but you were stupid enough to do it to both myself and Agent White. That's one allegation you can't talk your way out of."

Rayna turned her gaze downward but Steve saw the tell-tale sign of a tremble in her chin…so he pushed on.

"We also have information that the girls are being transported from a motel to a boat named the 'Foxy Lady'. We are assuming this is how you'd planned to get them off the island."

Steve moved even closer and his voice lowered to a growl. "Now….you either tell me what I want to know _right now_ , or you're going away for the rest of your life. Understand?"

Rayna looked back with unshed tears in her eyes. "What do you want to know?"

Steve glanced at Olivia who took it as her cue to step in. Rayna was ready to talk, so it was time for 'Good Cop' to step in.

"Rayna, if those girls get off the island and into international waters, the charges against you are going to be even more serious. You understand that right? So, if we're going to be able to help you, you HAVE to help us rescue those girls."

"What do you want to know?" her voice cracked.  
**************************H50*************************H50***************H50

Twenty minutes later, Steve and Olivia exited the interrogation room with everything they needed. Faced with life behind bars, Rayna Phillips had spilled her guts when she was promised a lighter sentence in exchange for her cooperation. She'd still be going away for awhile, but not as long as the alternative.

Steve picked up his vibrating phone.

"Tani, what's up."

"Just got a call from Eric. He's been reviewing surveillance footage at the marina. Looks like four containers have been moved onto the boat in as many days. And here's the thing, there are two men moving the containers on to the boat…Neither appears to be Victor."

Steve exchanged a look with Olivia. "So we've got one girl left….and we can assume they'll be bringing her on tonight."

"Right….because according to Rayna, they were scheduled to take the boat out tomorrow morning and meet another boat about 50 miles offshore. She also gave up the names of their accomplices which is probably who your guy has seen on the video." Olivia relayed to Tani.

"We're on our way back up," Steve told her. "Get everyone together so we can come up with a plan to get the girls off that boat."

***************H50******************H50*****************H50

 _2 hours later…._

Five-0 had the marina surrounded with eyes on the boat. After watching for nearly thirty minutes, it was obvious no other perpetrators were on board. The sun hadn't set so they knew they still had several hours before someone would probably show up with the last girl.

The plan was to get the other girls off the boat before they showed up. Then, the team would be waiting on board to rescue the last girl and take the other two men into custody.

Steve and Danny had just boarded the boat and were making their way to the lower cabin where they assumed the girls were being hidden when they heard Tani's voice over their earpieces.

"Guys, we've got trouble. A man is making his way down the dock and it looks like he's headed in your direction. He also looks a lot like one of the guys on surveillance. "

"Sit tight," Steve said. "Let him get on board and we'll take him."

"You can't do that, Steve!" Olivia's voice came across loud and clear. "If we take him into custody we may never find the last girl! Do not…I repeat DO NOT take him into custody."

"Are you giving me orders?" Steve asked "Because I'm not…."

"Would you listen to me!" Olivia interrupted. "We can't risk it! Now **stand down** , Commander! Now **you** _sit tight_ …..I have a plan."

As Steve tried to process the fact that Olivia was trying to give him orders, Danny couldn't help but chuckle. There was some rustling over their earpieces but it gave nothing away as to what Olivia was doing.

"Well what do you propose?" Danny asked her.

The next thing they heard was a voice sounding suspiciously like Olivia's except with a strong Southern accent that was 'spot on'. _"Hey sugar, I'm so sorry to bother you, but could you help me with somethin'."_

"Oh this is good…" They heard Tani's smile over their earpieces before she chuckled.

"What is she doing?" Steve whispered.

"She took her clothes off and…"

"She did WHAT?" Steve asked a little more loudly than he'd anticipated.

"Not _everything_ …Just down to the bathing suit she had on underneath. I think she's trying to seduce him." Tani answered.

"What the hell?!" Steve said.

"Well, maybe _seduce_ is the wrong word…but she's definitely distracting him and buying us some time." Lou piped in. "And looking like _that_ , she's gonna buy us all the time we need."

"Damn girl! Seriously loving that sarong. You're gonna have to tell me where you go it! You look hot." Tani whispered.

"Would you guys stay **focused!** What is she doing?" Steve demanded. It was clear his team was enjoying his discomfort though he failed to see the amusement in any of it.

Besides, if anyone was going to see her looking hot, it should be _him._

Hearing the argument over her own earpiece, Olivia couldn't help but smile.

 _"_ _Well, hello beautiful. What do you need?"_ The man's voice sounded flirty which didn't settle well with Steve.

 _"_ _I'm havin' some trouble getting' my rental car started. Do you think you could take a look? I mean, I've already been waitin' on the car company for dang near half an hour."_

 _"_ _I'll be happy to take a look."_ He said before following Olivia to her car. He'd apparently bought the story because he didn't even ask her to crank the engine before opening the hood and tinkering a little underneath. Then, he told her to try to start it up…..which it obviously did.

 _"_ _Oh thank you, sugar. I just don't know what I would've done if you didn't show up. I was fixin' to call the car company back and give them 'what for'. You just saved the day!"_

"Oh please," Steve said disgusted as Danny laughed beside him.

"I like her…" Danny said. "I like her a lot!"

 _"_ _Is there any way I can repay you, darlin'?" Olivia asked her 'rescuer'._

 _"_ _That won't be necessary," he replied._

 **Good, because if he took her up on it, I was going to break every one of his fingers,** Steve fumed.

 _"_ _Well, thanks again,"_ Olivia's voice was dripping sugar. _"You really are a lifesaver. I just knew as soon as I saw you walkin' this way that you'd be able to help. So what boat is yours?"_

"Don't spook him, Olivia!" She heard Steve say.

 _"_ _Um…..none of them. I uh…I was actually looking for one that was supposed to be for sale, but I don't see it here. I must be at the wrong marina."_

 _"_ _Oh I understand. This is my first time to Hawaii and I swear I feel like a fish outta water tryin' to find my way around,"_ she giggled and everyone laughed along with her…except for Steve who was displaying his well-known 'aneurysm face'.

 _"_ _I just love boats," she continued. "My daddy used to have one when I was growing up and taught me a lot about 'em. But Lord in heaven, to hear some people talk, you'd think I was just a simple minded little Southern girl who doesn't have the brains of a tick."_ She giggled **again** and Steve grimaced.

Everyone listening knew that was her way of telling Steve to back off and they all stayed quiet to see how the whole scene played out.

 _"_ _Anyway, I'm very grateful for your help. Lucky for me that you came to the wrong marina! Thank you again."_

 _"_ _No problem. It was my pleasure."_

And with that, they watched as he seemed to make a quick retreat to his vehicle to leave the marina.

Steve's voice came over again, "Junior, follow him….See where he goes. He may be going back to our other girl!"

"On it!"

"You and I are gonna have a serious talk, Liv!" he barked.

"Now don't get yer feathers all rustled, Commander. Just simmer down. Everything's fine now," Olivia replied continuing in the sweet Southern drawl.

**************H50****************H50*****************H50

 **Gotta say…..I'm loving this 'slow burn' between Steve and Olivia. When they get some alone time together, something tells me it's going to be amazing!**

Love to hear your reviews! So what do you think so far? Any ideas about what happens next?


	7. Chapter 7

As Tani and Lou kept a close watch on the marina, Steve and Danny worked their way to the lower level of the boat. It contained two bedrooms, so it wasn't long before they found two of the girls. They were handcuffed together and semi-conscious.

They startled upon seeing Steve and Danny with guns drawn.

"Sshhhhhh…It's okay We're here to help," Danny told them as he and Steve quickly holstered their weapons and began to free them from their zip ties.

"I'm Commander Steve McGarrett and this is Detective Danny Williams," Steve continued. "We're going to get you out."

As soon as Danny cut restraints from the first girl, she threw her arms around him so hard he could barely breathe. Steve took the knife from him and cut the other girl free. She followed suit and threw her arms around Steve as if her life depended on it.

"It's okay. I've gotcha," Steve whispered as he rubbed her back and tried to ease her trembling.

"You're safe now…..You're okay." Danny said to the girl clinging to him.

After several moments they were able to ease the grip the girls had on them even though they never let go. Steve and Danny continued to hold them close to give them the security they needed in that moment.

"Do you know where the other girls are?" Steve asked.

"I think in the other bedroom," Steve's girl said. She was the one who looked like "Kayla" from the pictures they'd received.

"Are you Kayla?" he asked.

She shook her head and choked back a sob.

Then looking at the other one he asked, "And you are Alyssa?"

She nodded as well.

"Okay girls…..I need for you to listen. Detective Williams and I are gonna get you out of here."

Both girls shook their heads even though they were both visibly trembling.

"Great….so I need to get the other two girls. Detective Williams is going to stay here with both of you…..and I'm going to get them out. We'll be off this boat soon."

Kayla's grip on him tightened. "Please don't leave me here!" she begged.

Steve could feel the terror in her body as she began to shake again. He tightened his hold on her. "It's gonna be okay, honey. Detective Williams is gonna stay right here with you…..and we have this entire place surrounded with the HPD Swat Team and the rest of my Five-0 Team. We're getting you out of here….I promise"

Steve pushed her back a bit so he could look at her. "You're gonna be brave for me, right?"

She shook her head again and he gave her a soft smile and a wink.

"Good girl. I promise, I'll be right back."

Steve moved her over to Danny. "I got 'em," Danny confirmed. "Go!"

*******************H50*******************H50**************H50

Olivia heard the entire exchange happening on her earpiece and felt her heart ache. Steve would have been such a great father. She swallowed the lump in her throat that threatened to turn into a full-on crying spell…just like she did every time she thought about the baby girl they'd lost.

"You're going to be such a great daddy." She whispered.

She heard it in her mind before she realized she'd said it out loud.

Of course everyone heard her….but since Danny was the only one who knew the 'whole story', she felt herself flush.

"I mean… _someday_ …..You know what I mean…Anyway, thanks for doing that, Steve. You've made them feel much safer."

"It's gonna be okay, Livie," Steve said softly. "It's almost over, babe."

Hearing the exchange, Tani and Lou couldn't help but wonder if there was more to the story….the _history_ …..of Steve McGarrett and Olivia White.

Ten minutes later, all four girls had been freed and were being moved to waiting paramedics who were standing by to check them out. Tani and Lou were calling their parents and directing them to the nearest hospital where the girls were being taken.

Junior had also called Steve back saying he'd traced their "guy" back to a location that was in the process of being surrounded by additional SWAT Team members and HPD. If things went as planned, their last girl would soon be on her way to the hospital and into the arms of her frantic parents…and both additional suspects would be in custody and on their way to a life behind bars.

It would all be over soon. Olivia couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief.

****************H50************H50*****************H50

The team returned to HQ and began gathering around the smart table as they normally did when they were finishing a case. It was time to tie up loose ends for reports that had to be filed.

However, this time was a bit different…..

Olivia rode back with Tani and they'd had a great talk….during which time Olivia shared where she'd bought the sarong Tani loved earlier. Then, both agreed to having lunch together before Olivia returned to Washington D.C. Olivia completely understood Tani's need for "girl time". In an office _filled_ to the brim with testosterone, it was no wonder the young woman needed to vent and unwind with someone of her own gender.

Olivia understood completely!-Even though she didn't share details on the history between her and Steve, she knew what it was like to be surrounded with Alpha-males and needing an outlet to just 'be a girl'.

After all, her daddy had been a SEAL; Then a SEAL Commander…Joe White was nothing if not a Navy man for life.

Not to mention how she'd reconnected with Steve McGarrett. As a little girl, she'd always had a crush. Seeing him again as a teenager when both of their hormones were running wild…..and they both needed someone to talk to about things going on in their lives…Well, that had been a recipe for trouble. There was no denying he'd stolen her heart.

How she had loved him. Their history was long, but it was also complicated. Not something she felt comfortable sharing with anyone else just yet. As the "boss" and head of Five-0, she was going to leave that for Steve to share as he decided what he wanted known to the others.

However, Olivia couldn't deny the big part of her heart that was coming back to life after seeing Steve again. He was infuriating with his controlling and 'Do as I say' bossy ways, but she couldn't deny the spark that was reignited in her heart now that they were working together again.

She'd missed him. So very, very much _._

*****************H50*****************H50***************H50

9:30 p.m…..

Everyone was on their way home. It had been a long week for everyone filled with stress and days of wondering how this case would turn out. They had wondered: Would the girls be found dead or alive? Would they be found at all?

Thanks to Olivia's help…..and a big stroke of luck…..all girls had been returned to their families. The emotional scars were going to last a while. As such, Olivia sat with each parent to go over the importance of getting the girls into extensive counseling to deal with the trauma and PTSD that was sure to follow.

They had thanked her profusely…as well as the rest of the Five-0 team….and promised to stay in touch as to the progress of the girls.

Steve noticed the fatigue on Olivia's face. When she reached a hand up to try and stifle a yawn, he smiled. "Come on, Livie. Let me take you back to your hotel."

"You don't have to do that Steve. I have my rental car, so I can drive myself."

"I was kinda hoping maybe we could stop for a drink on the way?"

Olivia looked at him with confusion in her eyes until she sensed what he wasn't saying. His voice sounded so hopeful that she felt a piece of her heart melt.

"You want to talk."

He shook his head to confirm. "Yeah, I was hoping maybe we could do that. It's been a long time."

They'd been dancing around it for the last couple of days since the case had taken up all their time. However, they both knew a talk was inevitable.

"Listen, Livie, I know it's late, but I don't think I'll be able to sleep until we can talk about some things. Besides, neither one of us had dinner."

She knew he was right. Truth be told, she'd barely slept since arriving in Hawaii and seeing him again. Her stomach growled in response to his mention of dinner and Steve smirked.

"Okay, you win. But can I ask a favor?"

"Anything," Steve agreed causing Olivia's smile to grow wider.

"Would you mind if we went to your house instead of a _restaurant_?"

Olivia saw a certain familiar glint in Steve's eyes before realizing how her words had sounded. She tried to explain herself, "I mean….you know…..to _talk_. I…..um….I don't really feel like sitting at a restaurant right now…..You know because…."

Steve was enjoying her unease, but decided to let her off the hook. "You're tired." He finished for her.

She let out a relieved sigh. "Exhausted actually. But you're right. We both need to eat…and we also need to _talk_."

Twenty minutes later they pulled into Steve's driveway. Steve held open the door allowing Olivia to walk in first. Olivia took in the interior and realized it still looked much like it had when they were kids. Steve had made some changes to make it more distinctly 'his', but it still looked beautiful. She walked slowly to the French doors leading out to the lanai and watched the moon shining on the water.

"Just like I remember it," she said softly.

She felt Steve walk up behind her…..felt his heat against her back. "We had some great times here together, huh?"

Goosebumps popped up all over her body hearing the low timber of his voice.

"Yeah, we did," she said quietly. "Barbeques with our families and swimming in the ocean and hearing our dad's tell their 'war stories'. I loved it."

They were both silent and lost in their own thoughts before Steve broke the silence again. "Want a glass of wine? Or a beer?"

"Wine sounds great."

"Okay, gimme a sec. I'll get us a drink and then start dinner."

"Uh-uh," Olivia protested. "I'm helping with dinner. You must be just as tired as me so I'm not letting you do this alone. Wish I had something else to wear, though." She said before looking at the pantsuit and heels she was wearing.

"You mean something besides the bathing suit and sarong you changed into earlier?"

Olivia almost giggled at his grumpy tone as he mentioned her quick change at the marina. "Ya know, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were _jealous_ , Commander McGarrett."

Steve grimaced, "Maybe I _was,_ but there still could've been _another way_ to distract him and buy us some time."

"We didn't have time and you know that. Now stop pouting."

Steve let out a long-suffering sigh. "Mary probably has some things here. I'll go upstairs to change and see if I can find something for you to wear. From what I heard earlier, that outfit you had on might be too dangerous to wear right now."

"And now you're _flirting?_ " Olivia teased. "What's gotten into you?"

Steve didn't answer. He just made his way upstairs to see if there was something more appropriate he could find for Olivia to wear. At this point, he'd be happy with an oversized t-shirt and sweats to cover her luscious curves.

No such luck, but he did find one of Mary's t-shirts and a pair of shorts he thought would fit. Olivia took them gratefully and went upstairs to change while Steve returned to the kitchen and started prepping dinner.

When she joined him in the kitchen a few minutes later, his heart nearly stopped. Olivia's curves filled Mary's clothes out more than he'd thought they would.

Great…..Now he was back to wishing for sweats and a _big_ tshirt.

Like maybe one of _his_ shirts!

No…..that wasn't helping. **_Damn,_** what was he doing to himself?

Besides, who was he _kidding_? Olivia White would undoubtedly look beautiful no matter what she put on.

"What can I do to help?" Olivia asked cheerfully.

*************H50******************H50*****************H50

Olivia sat back in her chair and let out a sigh. "Quite possibly the best steak I've ever had. Seriously…..You've got some skills, sailor!"

Steve grinned at her while taking a swig of his beer. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

Olivia stood to start cleaning the table but Steve reached a hand out to stop her. "Don't. We can get it later."

"We need to talk?" Olivia asked.

Steve answered by standing up and taking her hand in his. "We need to talk," he confirmed.

Olivia grabbed her glass of wine before walking with Steve hand-in-hand down towards the shoreline.

************H50******************H50*******************H50

 **You've been asking…and I promise to deliver next chapter: Steve and Olivia are finally going to talk about things. And then who knows what will happen when feelings are expressed, emotions are high, and they admit to each other once again that their story has never been 'over'.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is it…..Steve and Olivia are going to talk and get some much needed time** ** _alone_** **together.**

 **This chapter is Rated M! Be FOREWARNED. I LOVE their chemistry so much that I just had to "go there". If that offends you…..skip this chapter. If you are too young to read it…..skip this chapter.** **?** **  
That being said, this chapter is sure to please. (At least I think so…..)**

 **Let me know what you think!**

*************H50***************H50*****************H50

Eddie followed close behind as Steve and Olivia made their way down to the shoreline. They both left their shoes in the grass before Steve moved her closer to the water. As he sat down in the sand, he pulled Olivia towards him so she was sitting between his legs. She leaned back against his chest and sighed. She thought about fighting against the seating arrangement, but only for two seconds. It felt too good to be back in Steve's arms so she was going to enjoy it as long as she could.

"Thanks again for coming out here, Livie. We wouldn't have found those girls without you."

"Not true," she shook her head. "You would've found them…I mean, I know your track record and your team's ability to close so many seemingly impossible cases is admirable. But I'm glad I could help. Now they're all back with their families…." She paused for a second and got lost in her thoughts. "We didn't lose a single girl," her voice was quiet.

Steve started running one of his hands up and down her arm. When he felt goosebumps pop up on her arm, he grinned although she couldn't see. "Well, I still say we couldn't have done it without you."

Olivia lifted her glass to take a sip of her wine before swallowing the lump in her throat. Her heart was beating so fast she assumed he could hear it, but she had to say something before she lost her nerve.

"I've missed you, Steve," she whispered.

"I've missed you too," he admitted…..and once again, the low, sensual rumble of his voice made her heartbeat pick up.

"No….you don't understand. I mean I _really_ missed you. I don't know how much Daddy knew…but Mom always knew I never got over you."

"I _do_ understand….because I felt the same way."

They both sat in silence listening to the sound of the surf rolling in as they watched Eddie running in and out of the water.

"Things got crazy after we lost her," Steve said. "but you were always on my mind, baby. Once I started with the SEAL's, things moved so fast. Before I knew it, I was moving up the ranks….commanding my own missions. I wanted to call you a thousand times, but I never did. Then, dad was killed and…"

Olivia squeezed his arms which were wrapped around her. "You don't have to say anymore. I know what happened."

She turned around in his arms so she could look him in the eyes. One of her hands moved up to stroke his cheek softly. She loved the manly 'scruff' he had at the end of the day. That was definitely something that had changed over the years and it made him even sexier.

"I wish I could've been here with you through all of that."

Steve shrugged, "It's okay."

"No! Don't say that," Olivia continued. "My dad _lied_ to you….and me…..and **_everyone_** else about your Mom. That is **not** _okay_. And believe me, I've given him hell since I found out the truth and what he did to you and Mary. Not to mention Uncle John."

Steve had no doubt about that. Joe White could be a force to be reckoned with, but he'd seen Olivia pissed off as well; It was one part of her personality that definitely mirrored her dad and he had to admit it warmed his heart to know she still felt protective of him after all the years.

Steve let out a long sigh. "Yeah, well, I can look at it one of two ways: I can either hate Joe for hiding it from me for so long… ** _Or_** I can accept the fact that he was put in a tough position: Dad wanted him to take me until he thought it was safe for me to come back home. So then, your dad _also_ had to carry the secret that Mom wasn't _really_ dead and had only left to protect us all. Our dad thought he was protecting Mary and I by sending us away…..but in reality, it was _Mom_ who was trying to protect all three of us. Joe was in a tough position. When I got over my anger with him over keeping that big secret from me, I realized it couldn't have been easy. I mean….no matter how you look at it, he was in a no-win situation."

"It's still pretty messed up, if you ask me."

He let out a humorless chuckle, "Yeah, well, welcome to the family. We're nothing if not dis-functional."

She reached her hand up to his face again. "That's not the way I see it. You are not dis-functional. You just have trust issues…..which is understandable considering what you've been through."

He grinned at her. "Is this the psychologist coming out in you?"

"Yes….so from now on you can call me Dr. White!"

Steve grinned and his mind couldn't help but fantasize for a moment about that scenario.

"You've surrounded yourself with a damn good family, Steve. 'Family' isn't always blood, ya know."

"You're right. In fact, your dad told me something very similar when he first met all of them."

Olivia was looking at him so intently, he momentarily lost all train of thought. His eyes grew dark with desire as he watched her.

"I need to tell you something." He admitted never breaking his gaze.

"Anything," Olivia said.

"I really want to kiss you right now." Steve's voice was so soft she felt her breath hitch. Then, a slow smile crossed her mouth that made his cock twitch. It held a mixture of innocence and sensuality that made him ache to have her again.

"So what are you waiting for?" she said teasingly.

He moved a strand of hair behind her ear before taking her face in his hands and bringing his lips down on hers. There was no hesitation…no reluctance…just raw _need_.

As soon as Steve tasted her again, he realized how much he needed Olivia White back in his life. No matter what excuses they could come up with for why they'd drifted apart, reality was they never should have let it happen in the first place.

Or rather, **_he_** never should have let it happen.

Olivia shifted so she could straddle his lap. With Steve's mouth on hers again, a familiar need began to burn. She needed to somehow ease the ache settling in her core making her want him so badly again. The only problem was that straddling his lap did _nothing_ to ease the ache. It only made it worse. There were too many clothing barriers and she began to feel frustrated. As she felt Steve move underneath her, she knew he was feeling the same way. When she ground her core against him, he let out a soft moan.

"Livie, wait," Steve implored before breaking their kiss. He continued to hold her face gently. "I need to say something."

"What is it?" she asked breathlessly as she tried to pull up his shirt to lift it off of him. He closed his eyes as if trying to gain some semblance of control before grabbing her ass in his hands and holding her still.

" **Stop**. I know what you need. **Hell** , I know what we _both_ need…and Baby, I promise, I'll get us there," he continued and she felt herself melt even more. "but right now I need to say something."

"Make it quick, _dammit_!" she demanded causing him to chuckle.

"Okay….I just want to tell you that _I'm sorry._ "

Her brows creased in confusion. "Sorry for what?"

"For leaving when I did…I should've never left you to go through that alone."

"Steve….That couldn't be helped. You were already enlisted before we found out I was pregnant. That means there is _no change_ in plans. I'm a 'Navy Brat' so I know the drill. I mean 'Uncle Sam' isn't exactly understanding over things like an unplanned pregnancy. You sign up….and you're gone. Period."

"I know," Steve admitted. "But I still should've done more to be there for you."

"Can I say something?" she asked gently.

"Anything."

Her eyes twinkled with mischief. "We can talk about this later. Right now, you need to ' _take me to bed or lose me forever!_ '" she said quoting a line from one of Steve's favorite movies.

Steve chuckled again. How could he forget? One of the best memories he had with Olivia was a night they had rented a movie…when VHS video rentals were still a real thing….and taken it back to Joe's house. They'd popped some popcorn and sat on the couch watching the movie together. Well, mostly watching the movies. They'd been teenagers, after all, so being home alone was too big of a temptation for either of them to pass up which turned into one of the best nights of Steve's life.

"Are you seriously quoting Top Gun to me right now?"

"Of course, Top Gun!", she confirmed. "Sooo, like I said, take me to bed or…."

He gripped her bottom tighter before giving it a playful swat and kissing her. "Yes ma'am. I am not about to 'lose you forever'…Not ever again."

Shauni swooned at his declaration but still narrowed her eyes playfully. "Do _not_ call me 'ma'am."

Steve grinned, "Okay how about…..'Your wish is my command, baby.' -That better?"

"Much better!" Olivia said before leaning forward to kiss him again.

Olivia had no idea how he did it, but Steve managed to stand up without letting go of her and began walking them back into the house. Eddie stayed right by Steve's side until they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Eddie, stay," Steve commanded.

Eddie whimpered in disappointment but did as he was told and sat down.

"Sorry, not tonight, buddy," Steve said before making his way upstairs with Olivia. By the time they reached Steve's bedroom door, Olivia had removed his shirt and was hungrily letting her hands explore his chest. Steve held her against the wall, so he could return the favor.

He wasn't prepared for the intense emotion that hit him upon seeing Olivia nearly naked again. She was wearing a hot pink lacy bra that did little to cover her gorgeous breasts. Her skin was soft and begging for his attention. He noticed her chest rising and falling in anticipation of him doing just that. She kept her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and licked her lips in anticipation. Steve nearly groaned with need. Supporting her with one hand under her ass, his other hand moved to slowly caress one breast letting his thumb move over the nipple. Feeling Steve's fingers on her sensitive tip made her head roll back in ecstasy. Quickly, she reached to undo the clasp at the center and set them free.

"Damn, you're beautiful, Livie."

He turned her around and moved to lay her down on the bed before leaning down and taking one nipple into his mouth. Olivia nearly came undone as soon as his tongue hit her. It had been so long since she'd been intimate with anyone…..namely Steve…..and she wanted him badly she could barely reign in her desire.

Olivia arched under him as he continued to taste her sweetness. She somehow found the strength to reach for the waist of Steve's shorts happy that he'd chosen to wear athletic shorts rather than anything requiring that she undo a button or zipper. She doubted her mind would have worked coherently enough to get the job done at that point. She yanked them down in desperation. Steve looked at her long enough to give her a sexy as hell smirk before kicking them off onto the floor.

She took in the sight of him hovered over her and lost her breath for the thousandth time that day.

"Dear God…" she whispered before reaching up to stroke his perfectly chiseled chest. Steve had certainly filled out in the last twenty years. His body was like a work of art; one that she was greedy to explore.

Every….. Last…Inch.

She felt Steve's fingers move inside her shorts to unsnap the button before he undid the zipper and moved them slowly down her thighs. When she tried to help him out in removing her panties as well, he caught her hands and moving to hold them above her head. She was completely at his mercy...and God help her, it turned her on.

"No," he admonished softly. "Let me do it."

Her eyes were needy with desire and Steve wanted nothing more than to hear her coming undone, but he also wanted to make this last. No matter how tortuous it was for the both of them. It would be worth it, he reasoned. It had been a very long time…..and they'd both grown up; He wanted their first time back together to be memorable even as he vowed that it wouldn't be their last.

He wasn't letting Olivia out of his life ever again.

The look she gave him was almost a "pout".

"Hang on, baby. I promised I'll get you there…" he said before giving a sexy ass half-grin and leaning down to kiss her stomach…..her hips…and making his way to the lacy trim of her panties.

God help her, she was going to die before the night was over.


	9. Chapter 9

**Still Rated M folks…so be forewarned.** **?**

 **Also….who else is excited to have only ONE MORE WEEK until the Season 9 Premiere? I'm dying! LOL  
*************H50****************H50*******************h50**

Steve was positioned between Olivia's legs. His palms were on her thighs as he parked himself between them. He looked up at her with a wicked grin before putting his thumbs into the lacey trim of her panties and looking up at her with a devilish glance.

Then one of his eyebrows cocked upwards. "You okay?"

"I won't be okay if you don't take care of me soon." she said breathlessly.

Steve chuckled before planting kisses on the inside of each of her thighs. "I'm gonna take care of you, baby. Promise."

His thumbs began to slowly and tortuously move her panties lower. As he did so, he shifted his body upwards so his mouth could drop to her ribs….Then her tummy….Until finally moving further down and planting kisses right above her "sweet spot".

As soon as he got close, Olivia's hips arched upwards…begging for more. Putting his palms on her hips, he gently pushed them back down before giving her what she was craving.

It didn't take long…mere moments actually…before Olivia felt herself coming undone. Steve helped her ride out the wave until she was spent and breathless. When he moved back up to kiss her again, and she could taste herself on his lips, it was one of the most erotic experiences she'd ever had. She wanted to say something….. _anything_ ….to thank him or ask him to do it again, but her brain was too muddled to form a coherent thought.

Steve shifted so he could put his arms around her and pulled her close. She draped a leg over his hip giving him access to her again. He held her close and continued to kiss her.

"You okay?" he finally asked.

"Better than 'ok'," she sighed contentedly as she tried to slow her breathing back down to normal. "Now it's my turn to spoil you."

Steve started to protest until she stopped him with a glance. It was one he remembered well…..and it was roughly interpreted as 'Don't give me shit, sailor.'

He laid back and let her take over.

Olivia kissed her way down his body beginning at his neck…and to the spot right behind his ear where she could feel his heartbeat. That was one place she remembered drop him crazy. She felt the goosebumps on his skin and smiled before making her way down his chest, his ribs, his stomach, his hips, and then…..God help him, down to where he wanted her the most.

When Olivia took him in hand for the first time in over 20 years, he could have sworn he'd gone to heaven. Her touch was gentle and confident at the same time. She remembered what drove him crazy and wasn't about to let go until she made him feel as good as he'd made her feel just moments before.

 _Sometime later…._

Steve and Olivia lay together in a tangle of sheets and limbs in complete bliss over what had transpired between them. Twenty years was a long time, but they would both readily agree that the only thing that had changed between them was their chemistry: It was stronger than ever and threatened to burn them both down.

As Steve held her in his arms and felt the soft rise and fall of her chest against his, he wondered what would happen next. He'd always been too practical to believe in fate, but he couldn't help but wonder if fate was bringing them back together. After so many years apart, maybe it was time to put an end to the years of separation and see where things could lead with Olivia again.

He still loved her; In fact, he had never **_stopped_** loving her….and he was certain she felt the same way. For the first time in a long time, he was hopeful in the possibility of finding love again. He'd just never imagined it would be with the one girl who'd stolen his heart so long ago.

*****************H50*****************H50*******************H50

Steve woke up several hours later to the smell of bacon coming from the kitchen. Not bothering to put on a shirt, he only put his running shorts back on and made his way downstairs. He found Olivia in the kitchen wearing his shirt from the night before and looking so damn beautiful it took his breath away.

Hearing him come in, she turned and smiled.

"Good morning," she said almost shyly.

He crossed the kitchen to take her into his arms and lean in for a kiss, "Good morning, beautiful."

"I thought I'd make us breakfast before we go into your office. That okay?"

"Perfect," Steve smiled as he thought how nice it was to have her wearing his shirt…..in his kitchen…spending the early morning hours with him. Most mornings he went for a swim or a run….sometimes both…to clear his mind and calm himself before the day ahead, but having Olivia with him was all he needed in that moment to do the same thing.

"What can I do to help?"

"I'm almost done," she answered. "Just help me take the food outside. It's such a beautiful morning, let's eat on the lanai. Okay?"

He would give her whatever she wanted, no questions asked.

Moments later, they were enjoying the breakfast Olivia had made for them and sharing slices of bacon with Eddie. Olivia had admitted to making more than they needed or would ever eat for that very reason. Steve felt his heart swell…..She loved his dog too. From the look on Eddie's face, he was just as smitten with her.

"So I want to thank you again for last night," Olivia said. "I mean…..it was…."

She stopped as if trying to find words. Steve understood completely. He reached over to stroke her cheek, "I know…Me too, Livie."

"Seriously. You've got skills, sailor," she tried to joke. "I mean do you know the last time I had that many orgasms in one night?"

Steve's eyebrows shot up in surprise at her candor.

"Never…The answer to that question would be _never_." She said.

He shook his head but couldn't help the feeling of pride he felt at her words. "Then you've been with the wrong guys." Although thinking about Livie with anyone else besides him was something he didn't want to entertain even for a second.

 _No more_ , he vowed. _From now on, she's mine…..and only mine_.

Olivia's expression grew pensive. "I think you might be right about that."

Finishing their breakfast, Steve helped Olivia get dishes back into the kitchen and cleaned up. Then, they took a shower together which took longer than anticipated before finally dressing and heading in to HQ.

*****************H50*****************H50********************H50

Steve and Olivia walked in to HQ hand in hand and laughing together before stopping in their tracks when the noticed Joe White standing talking to Danny and Lou.

Olivia broke away from Steve and ran up to her dad. "Daddy!" she said before throwing her arms around him for a hug. "What are you doing here?"

Joe looked over her shoulder at Steve as he continued to hug his daughter. "I heard you were here helping Five-0 with a case, so I wanted to pay a visit."

Olivia leaned back and shot her dad a doubtful glance. "Seriously? I can count on one hand the times you have shown up for one of my cases. What gives?"

"Just wanted to see if you two were playing nice. From the looks of things, I'm gonna guess things are going pretty damn great. Right?"

"You could've just called, ya know." Olivia quipped as she ignored the insinuation he was making.

She wasn't going to give anything away as to what happened between her and Steve the night previous night; _Especially_ to her **_dad_** and since it had been wonderful….and amazing….and every other adjective you could imagine describing one of the most memorable nights of one's life.

Joe feigned a look of hurt. "What? And give up the chance to see my favorite girl and adopted son?"

"Okay, it sounds weird when you put it like that," Danny said…Mainly since he could tell by the calm look on Steve's face that he and Olivia had definitely reconnected the night before.

"Why don't we go into my office and catch up?" Steve said before it could any more awkward.

The threesome made their way into Steve's office as he closed the door.

"It's good to see you, Joe," he said sincerely before giving him a quick hug and the manly "slap on the back" that men like to do.

Joe smiled between the two of them. "It's good to see you, too, son. So tell me…Everything okay?"

"We found the girls," Olivia answered. "They're all back with their families and the suspects are in custody. It all turned out well….all things considered."

"That's great news," Joe said. "And the two of you?"

"Daddy…..it's a little early to….."

"We're working it out," Steve said as he crossed his arms, shot her a sideways glance and a wink before looking back to Joe.

Joe's smile grew even wider. "That's good news. Actually, that's _great_ news."

Steve's expression grew contemplative even though he smirked. "Really? Never would've pegged you as a romantic, Joe."

Joe put up a hand in surrender. "I always had hope for you two…and that's all I'll say on the matter."

Olivia moved to her dad to hug him again. "I'm glad you're here, dad. Maybe we can have lunch together?"

"Sounds great…..As long as it includes some of the spicy shrimp from Kamekona's shrimp truck?"

"Seriously? We could go anywhere on the island and you wanna go there?" Steve asked.

"Hey…..the man knows his shrimp. Just sayin'".

Steve grinned the sideways grin Olivia had always found irresistible. It made him look sexy as hell….and so boyish it struck her to her core.

"You have a point there, Sir. But let's not tell him that…His head can't get much bigger!"

They all laughed at that before leaving Steve's office to join the rest of the team and finish up the case.

******************H50**********************H50********************H50

Joe and Olivia decided to go out for awhile together and catch up before meeting everyone else at Kamekona's for lunch. As the Five-0 team worked on paperwork necessary to wrap up the case and file charges with the District Attorney's office, Danny went into Steve's office. As usual, curiosity was killing him and he wanted to know what was going on between Steve and Olivia.

"So…" he said.

Steve looked up from the notes he was typing on his laptop. "So…."

"You gonna tell me what's going on between the two of you or are you going to leave me in suspense?"

Steve leaned back in his chair and smirked. "Curiosity really does _kill you_ , doesn't it?"

Danny stepped forward and sat down in one of the chairs in front of Steve's desk. "We've been partners for eight years now…. **eight years**. So yes, I want to know what's going on; Especially when you seem to be so happy after working a case that's had you in knots for almost a week."

"Truth?" Steve asked.

"Please!"

Steve sighed. "Okay, here it is…..Olivia and I have….'re-connected'". Steve offered.

"So is this a good thing?"

"I think so…I mean, I want to _believe_ so. She's always been 'the one who got away', Danny." Steve looked away and let out a long sigh before looking back at his best friend. "I'll be honest with you, seeing her again the other day seemed to awaken something inside me. I don't think I ever stopped loving her…..but having her back again? I mean, it's like a kick in the gut."

Danny grinned. "I believe that. In fact, I think I saw that the minute she walked into our office a couple of days ago. "

When Steve shot him a curious look, he explained. "Your face changed…and the electricity in the room when up ten-fold. If you don't believe me, ask anyone else on the team. We all saw it."

Steve grimaced and his face grew pensive. "So what do I do now?"

Danny looked genuinely surprised. "You're asking for **_my_** opinion? Really?"

Steve sighed again and was quiet as he contemplated how to answer. "Yes, Danny. I want your opinion. Really."

Danny shifted in his seat and sat forward to rest his elbows on his knees as he looked his partner in the eyes.

"What you need to **_do_** is grab on to her and refuse to let her go again. Seriously, buddy…..You know I love you…and I'm telling you, Olivia 'sparks' something in you that we haven't seen before. It's a good thing."


End file.
